


Forbidden Truth

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Tears, vulnerable!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is curious as to why Louis never talks about his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Another badly written Larry oneshot with more vulnerable!louis. yay :)

"Lou?" Harry spoke up during a commercial break. Louis looked up at him and Harry took that as his cue to continue.

"Why don’t you ever talk about your dad?" He felt Louis tense in his arms and he shrugged jerkily. Before Harry could press the matter further, the show came back on and he lost Louis’ attention.

He tried again later that night while they were laying in bed.

"You never answered my question"

"What question?" Louis mumbled sleepily

"Why you never talk about your dad" Again Louis tensed at the question

"There’s not reason to talk about him. He’s gone, end of story" Louis said and rolled over, indicating the end of their conversation. Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and intertwined their hands.

"Love you" He whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear

"Love you too Haz" Louis squeezed his fingers and quickly fell asleep.

Harry knew that Louis was keeping something from him and that hurt. He was determined to found out what it was.

Harry woke up early the next morning after having not slept much the night before. He gently detangled himself from Louis and went to take a shower. He was thinking about how to approach Louis about his dad. After he was dressed, he saw the clock read 9 am. He decided to start breakfast. He was in the process of flipping the bacon when he felt Louis’ arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning love" Louis said, pressing his lips to Harry’s shoulder.

"Morning" Harry replied. He finished with the bacon and turned around to face him. He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sleep well?" He asked turning around to put their food on a plate.

"Yeah until I turned over and you weren’t there." He said putting on an exaggerated pout.

"Sorry Boo" Harry chuckled, putting their food on the table. They ate in silence for a while before Louis spoke up.

"Why were you up so early?"

"Couldn’t sleep" Harry shrugged

"Why not?"

"Thinking about things"

"What kind of things?" Louis asked getting annoyed with Harry’s evasiveness

"Why you won’t tell me about your father" The clang of Louis’ fork was loud in the uncomfortable silence. Louis stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"I thought we talked about this last night"

"No. You talked about it last night. I didn’t get to say anything"

"Why do you care so much about this?"

"Because I know you’re hiding something from me and I hate it"

"I don’t want to talk about it Harry" His voice was sharp

"Why not? Don’t you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you"

"Then why won’t you tell me?"

"I don’t want to talk about it" Louis repeated

"Why not?!" Harry yelled

"Because I hate him! I hate him for what he did to me!" Louis stopped and started at Harry wide-eyed when he realized what he said.

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?" Harry asked slowly. Louis shook his head and ran out of the room before Harry could see the tears forming in his eyes. Harry sighed and cleaned up breakfast before heading upstairs. When he got to their bedroom door he could hear the heartbreaking sound of Louis crying. He knocked softly before opening the door and sitting down on the bed. He gathered Louis in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to make you cry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to"

"N-no. I’ll tell you. I’m okay" He said pulling away slightly.

"Are you sure? You don’t have to" Harry reassured him. wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"I’m sure. I want to tell you. I just don’t know how"

"Just take your time" Louis nodded and took a deep breath.

"It started when I was about 10 years old" Louis started. He looked down as more tears fell from his eyes. Harry grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently. Louis started playing with his fingers as he spoke again.

"Mum never knew. No one knew that every night my dad would come in my room and…and rape me..or beat me…or both. She didn’t know and I didn’t tell her" Louis glanced up at Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry bit his lip and nodded, encouraging him to continue. Louis looked down again.

"I couldn’t tell her. He told me that she wouldn’t believe me and that I’d get it a lot worse if I told. So I…I kept it a secret. From everybody. Even after they divorced.

"Why haven’t you told her? Your dad can’t hurt you now" Louis shook his head, but didn’t look up

"I can’t. I can’t tell her. She won’t believe me"

"Louis. Baby will you look at me?" Louis slowly looked up

"Thank you. Lou I know your dad brainwashed you into thinking that but your mum would believe you"

"No she wouldn’t" Louis said stubbornly

"Yes she would honey. If you sat her down and told her like you did me, I promise she would believe you"

"I can’t do it Harry. Please don’t make me tell her" Louis whimpered. Harry pulled him close and wiped his tears.

"Shh. Relax darling. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I just think it might help to talk about it"

"I’m scared Harry" Louis said, pulling back to look him in the eyes 

" I’m scared of what she’ll say. I’m okay talking to you. I can talk to you can’t I?" Louis asked, biting his lip nervously

"Of course sweetheart. I’ll always be here to listen" Harry reassured him. kissing his forehead. Louis nodded and leaned into his chest again, wrapping his around his waist.

"Then I’ll be okay" Louis said, then kissed Harry’s neck

"I’m sorry" He said after a few moments of silence. Harry pulled away.

"What for?"

"For keeping it from you and for snapping at you every time you asked.

"It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize" Harry gave him a small smile and Louis returned it instantly. He leaned forward and closed the small gap between their lips

"I love you. I don’t know what I’d do without you"

"Love you too. And don’t worry. You’ll never have to find out" He said pecking Louis’ lips once more

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it :) If you read this, I love you! Feedback is appreciated, even if it’s to say you hate it. ♥


End file.
